


Boys Will Be Boys

by yurianimeotaku



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: M/M, yaoi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurianimeotaku/pseuds/yurianimeotaku
Summary: Natsuki has chosen Shizuru over Masashi. Mai has dumped Reito for Mikoto. What are the boys to do?





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Sunrise owns these boys. Thank Kami for small miracles.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: I wrote this piece back in 2008 when my Yuri muse decided to run off to Club Muse for an extended vacation (aka "Writer's Block).
> 
> Now that I am getting the hang of how to post here, I am SLOWLY bringing my FFN works over. I have re-edited some, but not all.

In a small dive somewhere in downtown Fuka, a young man sat drinking his troubles away. He looked absolutely miserable as he grumbled into his beer. An orange-haired young man entered the dive and quickly scanned the place, searching for his friend who called earlier. 

“Hey!” the orange-haired young man slapped his miserable friend on the back as he sat down.

“Hey,” the dark-haired young man grumbled without looking up from his beer. 

Yuuichi Tate, the good friend of the miserable excuse for a man seated next to him, motioned to the bartender and ordered a drink. 

“What’s the emergency?” Yuuichi asked, although he already knew, thanks to a certain dark-haired gossip queen. 

“SHIT! I can’t believe Kuga-san chose that damn dyke over me!” 

“Yeah, it sucks man!” 

“What the fuck does that lez have that I don’t?” 

The orange-haired young man stared incredulous at his dark-haired companion. 

“A vagina?” Yuuichi offered, trying to keep from bursting into laughter. 

Masashi Takeda nearly spit out the beer in his mouth. 

“Dude…you suck. You’re supposed to be making me feel better, not hopeless.” 

“Uh, sorry man.” 

“Hey, maybe…,” Masashi piped up suddenly cheerful. 

“Man…don’t even go there!” Yuuichi cut off his friend’s thought, “You’d make a REALLY ugly girl.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that…,” a voice said behind the two young men. 

Both young men spun around and glared at the stranger behind them, ready to punch the guy. When they saw it was just Reito Kanzaki, a friend from the academy, it diffused their anger. 

“Fuck you Reito!” Yuuichi threatened and spun back around, “Why the hell are you here?” 

“Can’t I have a drink with my friends?” Reito purred and slid smoothly onto the seat next to Masashi. 

Yuuichi was still angry with Reito after losing Mai Tokiha’s affections to him a few months ago. Reito motioned for the bartender and order his drink. 

“A fucking Metrosexual?” Yuuichi asked, completely incredulous. 

“Yes, why? What’s the problem?” Reito asked, feigning ignorance.

“It’s a gay drink!” Yuuichi spat. 

“It is NOT,” Reito defended his choice of drink. 

“Dude…it is,” Masashi mumbled. 

“Speaking of gay…,” Reito began, shifting the attention away from his drink choice. 

“Shut it man! Can’t you see he’s already fucking miserable?” Yuuichi yelled, a bit louder than he intended. 

“Takeda-san, I’m in the same boat as you, so I know how you feel right now,” Reito sympathized and placed his arm around his large friend. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Yuuichi asked. 

“Mai dumped me for my sister,” Reito growled. 

“Shit, man!” Yuuichi said, thinking his situation with Shiho wasn’t so bad after all. 

The three young men sat in the dive and drank steadily, while they berated the young women in their lives. 

“Hey! At least your woman isn’t chasing after pussy!” Reito slurred at Yuuichi. 

“Yeah…but…,” Yuuichi stopped himself as he realized Reito had a point. 

“What the fuck does Shiii-zuuu-ruuu have that makes her so damn special?” Masashi slurred. 

Yuuichi looked at Reito and they both burst into laughter. 

“What the fuck is so damn funny?” Masashi growled. 

“You…you idiot!” 

“Wha?” Masashi asked, clearly not getting the joke. 

Yuuichi and Reito laughed harder. Masashi went back to staring into his beer. The three young men continued drinking and now moved on to insulting the young women in their lives.

“BITCH DYKE!” Masashi yelled out of the blue, startling his two friends.

“Which one?” Reito asked.

“Fuck! All of them! Especially that Shiii-zuuu-ruuu!” Masashi spat.

“Did someone mention Fujino-san?” 

The three, now very drunk young men, turned to glare at the new addition to their sausage fest. 

“Yeah…so?” Masashi asked defensively. 

“I agree with you,” Nagi Homura, a classmate of the three young men, answered. 

Before Nagi could hop up next to his classmates, the bartender stopped him. 

“Hey, not so fast little guy. How old are you?” 

“Old enough,” Nagi growled. 

“Sorry, not good enough. Let’s see some ID.” 

Nagi sighed deeply and pulled out his wallet. He handed the bartender his ID.

“Sorry, you look REALLY young.” 

Nagi snarled at the bartender and ordered a drink. The four young men sat and drank until the bartender kicked them out at closing. They decided to continue their party at Reito’s place, since he lived within walking distance, or rather staggering distance. The four young men staggered to Reito’s place. 

“Nice digs dude!” Masashi said as he looked around the massive apartment. 

“Thanks!” Reito said as he handed Masashi a beer. 

Yuuichi was standing at Reito’s well-stocked bar, mixing himself, Nagi, and Reito drinks. 

“Yeah man, it must cost a fortune every month,” Yuuichi said as he handed Nagi and Reito their drinks. 

“A Cosmo?” Reito laughed. 

Nagi rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. 

“What a pussy drink!” Reito teased, forgetting the Metrosexual he held in his hand. 

“Man, you’re drinking a gay drink, so you’ve got no room to talk,” Yuuichi teased. 

Reito huffed and sat down on the couch near Masashi. Yuuichi sat in an arm chair near the couch, while Nagi stood and hovered. 

“Hey! Nagi! Sit your ass down, your damn pacing is making me nervous!” Masashi yelled, causing Nagi to plop down immediately, close to Reito. 

The four young men sat drinking and complaining about the four lesbians in their lives. 

“Natsuki just doesn’t know what she’s missing!” Masashi grumbled and grabbed his crotch, “I’d show her what it felt like to be a woman!” 

“Well, take it from me, it doesn’t work,” Reito said smugly. 

“Why not?” Masashi asked, confused 

“Mai STILL left me for another woman,” Reito answered flatly. 

“Yeah…that’s cause you didn’t satisfy her,” Yuuichi laughed sarcastically. 

“I satisfied her plenty! I even have the scratches to prove it!” Reito said in his defense. 

Yuuichi winced and Reito knew he scored a direct hit to the orange-haired young man’s ego. 

Once his ego recovered, Yuuichi demanded, “Let’s see them!” 

Reito looked at Yuuichi stunned, but unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He turned his naked back towards Yuuichi and showed him the scratches, which were plentiful. 

“Man, she’s a wild one!” Yuuichi conceded. 

“She WAS,” Reito said sadly.

“What was it like? Was she good?” Yuuichi asked.

“She was a wildcat!” Reito wickedly smiled through his lie.

“I wonder what Natsuki is like?” Masashi piped in. 

“Probably a dead fish,” Yuuichi said, trying to make his friend feel better.

“You think?” Masashi asked.

“It’s probably Fujino-san that’s the wild one between the two,” Reito joked.

“Damn dyke!” Nagi growled.

“What’s your beef with Fujino-san?” Reito asked. 

“Thanks to her _coming out_ , several of the female students have followed suit,” Nagi complained. 

“Oh? And how many times have _you_ gotten laid?” Reito asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Plenty!” Nagi spat. 

“Yeah, but your hand doesn’t count,” Yuuichi laughed. 

“Oh yeah? How many times have _you_ gotten laid?” Nagi countered. 

Yuuichi turned several shades of red and immediately shut up. He silently cursed Shiho wanting to wait until they were married. 

“Let’s face it! Reito is the only one who has gotten any real pussy,” Masashi said sadly, “Besides Shiii-zuuu-ruuu.” 

“I wouldn’t mind taking _her_ for a test drive,” Reito smiled. 

“Didn’t we just establish she’s a lesbian?” Yuuichi asked. 

“So? I’d still like to _plow her fields_ ,” Reito laughed. 

Nagi rolled his eyes at the corny statement. Reito caught it and an evil thought popped into his head. 

“I have just the _plow_ for the job,” Reito said and grabbed his crotch.

“Size isn’t everything,” Nagi said defensively, taking Reito’s bait.

“Typical answer from someone with a small _plow_ ,” Reito said smugly.

“It is NOT small!” Nagi yelled.

“Prove it!” Reito taunted. 

Nagi stared at Reito in shock, but the alcohol surging through his system gave him just enough bravado to foolishly fall into Reito's trap. In his drunken state, he fumbled a bit with undoing his pants. Once he got them undone, he pulled them and his briefs down in one movement.

“THERE!” Nagi said proudly as he thrust his hips forward towards Reito.

“Not bad…for a kid,” Reito laughed. 

Reito stood, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled everything down, exposing himself to Nagi. 

“Now THIS is for pleasing women!” Reito proudly bragged. 

Yuuichi sat staring in shock at his two friends, naked from the waist down. 

“Hey Yuuichi! What about you?” Reito challenged. 

“There is no fucking way I’m pulling down my pants!” Yuuichi spat. 

“What’s the matter? Ashamed of your small one?” Masashi piped in. 

With this, Masashi stood up, wavered a bit from the alcohol hitting him and exposed himself to his friends. 

“SHIT! You’re HUGE!” Reito said, shocked at Masashi’s size.

“And he’s not even hard,” Nagi added. 

“Man, it’s a good thing Kuga-san turned you down. You’d rip her in half!” Yuuichi said stunned. 

“Hey, wanna see how big it can get?” Masashi slurred. 

Before anyone could refuse, Masashi started putting his hand to work. Reito and Nagi fell back on the couch in shock as they watched the monster roar to life.

Masashi pointed at his massive erection and proudly announced, “Now THIS is for pleasing women!” 

“Man, that’s for making sure they wouldn’t be able to walk for the next few days,” Yuuichi mumbled. 

“It wouldn’t do that? I’d make sure of it,” Masashi reassured. 

“I have to agree with Yuuichi,” Reito said softly. 

“NO WAY! I’d be gentle,” Masashi said defensively. 

“Prove it,” Reito challenged. 

“How? There aren’t any women here,” Masashi looked at Reito, utterly confused. 

Reito thought a moment and snapped his fingers. 

“Let’s use the next best thing!” Reito said. 

“What?” the three young men asked in unison. 

Reito grabbed Nagi tightly and held him face down against the couch.

“Soft and smooth," Reito caressed Nagi's exposed backside, "You should feel it." 

Nagi struggled to get free, to no avail. Reito had a tight hold on the smaller young man. Nagi begged Reito to let him go. 

“Dude…that’s gay. I’m not sticking it in another guy!” Masashi said irritated. 

“Yeah, that’s gay!” Yuuichi agreed. 

“Fine, then I’ll go first,” Reito offered. 

“WHAT?” the three young men yelled in unison.

Reito ran his finger between Nagi’s cheeks. Nagi’s eyes widened and he begged to be released. 

“Let's get you primed,” Reito cooed in Nagi's ear and pinched the young man's nipples. Nagi moaned through his struggling.

Masashi stood frozen in place. The only thing he could manage was to blink several times at what he was witnessing, still unable to comprehend what was happening. 

“Nagi? Just relax and it won’t hurt,” Reito whispered in the young man’s ear. 

Reito rubbed his finger around Nagi's anus, causing Nagi to tighten up and protest. 

“Nagi? I told you to relax. If you tighten up, it will hurt with the real thing,” Reito said and placed a kiss on the back of Nagi’s neck. 

Nagi’s eyes widened when he felt Reito’s lips on his neck. 

“Dude! Stop being gay! It ain’t funny!” Masashi yelled. 

“Sit down and shut up!” Reito hissed. 

“Man, stop this!” Yuuichi finally piped in.

“Shut up! Both of you!” Reito yelled. 

Unfortunately for Nagi, Reito was now out of control. He was well aware of his homosexual tendencies, but never had an opportunity to act upon them. The opportunity was now presented to him and he was not going to miss it. 

“Nagi…just relax and it won’t hurt,” Reito reassured in a soft tone. 

Nagi sighed deeply in resignation to his fate. He tightly closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, trying desperately to relax as Reito instructed him.

Reito gently separated Nagi's butt cheeks and rubbed the head of his erection on his now submissive friend's anus. 

“See, it’s not too bad, right Nagi?”

“What?” Nagi opened his eyes and asked incredulous, feeling no pain. 

“It doesn’t hurt if you relax,” Reito reassured as he prepared to enter Nagi. 

Much to his dismay, Nagi found his body and manhood responding to what Reito was doing. Unconsciously, Nagi relaxed just as Reito entered him. Reito moaned as he thrust into Nagi and wickedly smiled when he felt the smaller young man push into his thrusts. A light sheen of sweat covered Reito’s body as he continued to pump into Nagi. Reito could feel his release approaching and flipped Nagi over, hooking his legs over his shoulders.

“Are you still okay Nagi?” Reito panted.

“Yes…," Nagi moaned, "...Reito.” 

Reito wrapped his hand around Nagi’s erect member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Both young men climaxed together. Reito yelled and Nagi whimpered in bliss. 

“That...," Yuuichi shook his head, "...was SO gay!” 

“Yeah…that was…but it was kinda hot too,” Masashi mumbled. 

“What the hell?” Yuuichi asked, shocked to hear those words from his friend’s mouth. 

“It was kinda hot,” Masashi repeated as he stroked himself back to life. 

“Great! I’m with a bunch of queers!” Yuuichi angrily said. 

“SHUT UP! I ain’t NO queer! I just think it was kinda hot,” Masashi growled and walked over to where Yuuichi was seated. 

Masashi looked down at Yuuichi and noticed the slight bulge in his friend’s pants. 

“Dude! You’ve got a boner!” Masashi exclaimed. 

Yuuichi quickly covered his crotch with both hands.

“I do NOT!” Yuuichi said defensively. 

Reito, now recovered and completely naked, looked over at Yuuichi’s covered crotch. 

“Then why are you covering it up?” Reito asked. 

“Shut up!” Yuuichi spat. 

Masashi looked over at Reito and Nagi, now naked, and shrugged. He stripped off his clothes and grabbed Yuuichi.

“Come on dude…time to get naked.” 

Yuuichi protested and fought with Masashi, but he knew it was a losing battle against the much larger young man. With Yuuichi now naked, the other three young men could see for themselves. 

“Dude, you DO have a boner!” Masashi said triumphantly. 

“Shut up!” 

Reito and Nagi were recovering on the couch. Reito had his arm draped around Nagi’s shoulders.

“I’m ready for round two,” Reito announced. 

Nagi smiled and quickly assumed a submissive position on his back. Reito was about to start round two, when he felt two strong hands on his shoulders. 

“My turn.” 

Reito moved aside to let his friend go next, but found himself face down on the couch with his friend pressed up against his back. Nagi got up and pouted on the couch. 

“Just relax and it won’t hurt,” Masashi said as he pushed himself into Reito. 

Reito desperately tried to relax, but Masashi was so big, it still hurt.

_"Why did my first time have to be with someone so large?’"_ Reito thought and winced as he felt Masashi begin to thrust slowly. 

Masashi continued to thrust gently into his friend, making sure he didn’t hurt him. After Reito flipped over on his back, Masashi began thrusting harder and faster. Reito was once again covered in a light sheen of sweat, while Masashi was drenched. 

The large young man climaxed and collapsed on the floor, leaving Reito to his own devices. Before Reito could take matters into his own hands, he felt a warm mouth wrap around him. He looked down and smiled. A head of white hair bounced up and down as Nagi happily worked his mouth on Reito. 

Yuuichi stood up from his seat and walked over to the two young men on the couch. He moved Nagi, so the smaller young man was in position and quietly entered him. Nagi stopped pleasuring Reito to let out a moan. 

“Nagi?” Reito asked and opened his eyes.

When he saw Yuuichi, he smiled and gently urged Nagi to continue pleasuring him.

Nagi moaned loudly each time Yuuichi thrust into him, because the orange-haired young man was a bit larger than Reito. After several minutes, Yuuichi climaxed and collapsed on the floor. 

He soon found himself looking up at his good friend, who was now standing over him. 

“Man, you’re too large for me! Go do Reito again.” 

“Dude, I had him. I want **your** ass,” Masashi said as he flipped Yuuichi over. 

“MAN! I SAID YOU’RE TOO DAMN BIG! NO!” Yuuichi yelled and fought to flip back over. 

Yuuichi punched Masashi in the stomach, putting an end to the struggle. Reito’s loud climax got the attention of both young men.

“Come here,” Masashi grabbed Nagi.

“PLEASE be gentle,” Nagi begged.

“I will,” Masashi assured. 

True to his word, Masashi was very gentle with Nagi. The dark-haired young man even managed to bring Nagi to climax without touching the smaller young man’s member. 

Several hours later, all four young men lay spent on the floor. Reito leaned over and whispered in Nagi’s ear. Both young men smiled and laughed wickedly before Reito took Masashi and Nagi took Yuuichi. They both lay spent on the floor while Nagi and Reito finished each other off.

“Why the hell did you two do that?” Yuuichi asked. 

“To insure no one in this room can go around calling anyone else here _queer_ ,” Reito answered. 

“But what else would you call it?” Masashi asked. 

“Boys being boys,” Reito answered.


End file.
